Suitors
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Everything is going great for Sarah and James especially now that the war is over. Both are planing to move to New York and settle down together, but a letter for Sarah's mother changes their plans drastically. (Could be considered a sequel to my story Last Moments but very few references in this new story.)
1. Chapter 1

A new story, what in the world and I thinking. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I am going to apologize before hand in the fact that I suck at updates but I will try my best.

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

After what felt like forever they were finally free, finally the United Sates of America. Sarah smiled thinking back on how hard everyone had worked to get there and how much closer everyone seemed to grow. This definitely held true to her and James. Looking back on when she first arrived in this amazing country Sarah remembered regarding the "colonist" as filth and thought no better of James until he turned his own mother's ring into a locket to replace her father's. Only then did she begin to see the true gentleman he was.

Yes she still did not agree much with James but when she returned to England, even though it was only for a short while, she missed the people and events of the colonies and even more, she missed James. So back she went to the colonies knowing it was her homes for she truly was an American.

At first she viewed her feelings toward James as those of a close friend or brother even! It wasn't until that frightful day that James was shot did she realize how she really felt. She remembered how Henri had made them pretend that James and she we to be married in order to save him from the British Navy and thinking it was silly only after James was shot she no longer felt that way. She loved him. So she worked hard to nurse him back to health and in the process admitted her feelings for him. Only to learn he harbored the same feelings. Overjoyed the two had grown even closer, which did not pass notice for many because the two hardly fought now. Instead they often worked together to solve problems and challenges. Which is what the two of them planned to do forever.

They had just recently purchased their own printing shop and were looking forward to opening their own paper. Yes the two had not discussed moving their relationship to the next step, specifically speaking in terms of marriage but Sarah had no doubt it had crossed James' mind. She figured he wanted to establish himself first, prove he could provide for her before going to marriage. He was after all extremely proud and stubborn, but Sarah loved him anyways and was willing to wait to be married. Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. A knock Sarah knew very well now.

"Come in James." She said closing the trunk she had been packing.

"How did you know it was me?" James said astonished as he walked in closing the door behind him.

"U could tell by your knock." Sarah said rising and walking toward him wrapping her arms around his waist. Yes Sarah knew it was improper but when she was alone with James she did not care for necessities only wanting him, but they did behave accordingly in public mind you.

"Ah well I was just coming to see how far along you were in your packing and give you this letter that just arrived." James said wrapping an arm around her waist and holding up the letter. Sarah took the letter and ripped the seal reading:

_My dearest Sarah,_

_I have heard of the success those rebels have had and am coming at once to retrieve you. It is no longer safe for a British citizen such as yourself to be there, not to mention it is almost time for your future husband to be picked. I shall be arriving in port in two days and I expect you to e ready to leave with me the following day. I know this may come as a shock to you seeing how I did not prevent you from returning to the colonies, pardon United States, before but that was because I felt you deserved your last bit of freedom. But now your times up and it is time to think about your future and settling down. I can only hope you can see the reason behind my actions and accept them._

_Your loving Mother_

Sarah started at the letter in shock her hand trembling. Then reread it before handing it to James and going to have a seat on her bed. James read the letter and his face turned to that of rage.

"What does she mean by leave!" He exclaimed throwing the letter down, "Your home is here!"

"Not in her eyes." Sarah said looking blankly ahead of her.

"And what is this talk of husbands!" James said starting to pace, "Am I not good enough!"

"In her eyes no." Sarah said still staring. James stopped and went to kneel before her taking both her hands in his, "And your eyes? Am I good enough in your eyes?"

"Good God James of course you are!" Sarah said squeezing his hand and staring deep into his eyes shoving so much love, "I love you."

"I know." James said pulling her to his chest, "And I love you. It's just sometimes I feel I'm not worthy of you."

"Oh James no one is more worthy than you." She said pulling back to look into his eyes, "You've been with me through it all, good and bad. No matter how hard it was. Plus you understand me better than anyone else." Then her eyes began to water and a single tear slid down her cheek, which James quickly moved to wipe away, "I-i-i-I don't want to leave you James. Not again. I love you so much."

"Sh-sh darling don't worry." James said giving her a small smile which wiping her tears and pulling her to his chest again, "We'll figure something out."

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best at updating soon but I can't make any promises.

~Purplepanda2


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry it has taken me so long to update but here is the second chapter of Suitors. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one as well.

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

Two days later:

James and Sarah stood at the port waiting for Sarah's Mother to arrive and James was a ball of nerves. Never before in his whole life had he felt so nervous! Not even when he got to meet George Washington! But this was going to be a very important meeting and they both knew it. James had never met Sarah's mother but knew she was a proper English lady like Sarah had been. He also knew that if he wanted to keep Sarah here with him he was going to have to act his best. Sarah had been kind enough to give him some quick lessons on being a gentleman, but that didn't make James feel any better!

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself and he felt Sarah's hand brush on his. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes that seemed to cause him to calm even more. The two stood there, just staring into each others eyes when they were brought back to reality by a gruff voice announcing Sarah's mother's ship had arrived. Sadly the two turned away from each other and turned their attention to the arriving ship.

"Mother!" Sarah exclaimed as a woman with hair the same color as Sarah's walked down to them.

"Sarah!" The woman said opening her arms to Sarah for a hug. Sarah compiled giving her mother a hug while James stood awkwardly on the side shuffling from foot to foot. This woman did not look like one to threaten her daughter into marriage, but then again looks can be deceiving. Finally the two women separated and Sarah stepped to the side motioning for James to come forward. He carefully walked forward unsure what to expect.

"Mother this is James." Sarah said proudly.

"Oh I see, well James since you are here would you mind to take these bags from me?" Lady Philips said holding her bags out.

"Of course Mrs. Philips." James said politely bowing and taking the bags. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard…

"Such a nice servant you have there Sarah." Lady Philips said nodding in a approval and causing James to freeze while a look of shock appeared on Sarah's face. Servant! She thought he was a servant!

"No mother, James is not a servant." Sarah said hurriedly least James submit to his anger, "He is Dr. Franklins apprentice and a dear…friend of mine. In fact I'm-I'm-I'm in love with him mother." James' heart burst at her confession even though he had heard her say it many a time there was something about her saying to her mother that did him in. It took everything in him not to drop Lady Philips bags right there and sweep Sarah into an embrace. Lady Philips on the other hand became ridged and her smile fell off her face. She turned to James taking him in again before turning back to Sarah.

"Is that so. Lady Philips said, "Well we'll have to fix that because there is no way a proper lady like you can be with this street trash. Now come Sarah so I can talk some sense into you.. in private preferably!"

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and I will work harder at updating sooner.

~Purplepanda22


	3. Chapter 3

Hey two chapters in one go. Nice right! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for the reviews it means a lot. I'll shut up now but I hope you enjoy this chapter also.

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

When they returned to the print shop Sarah's Mother took Sarah and dragged her saying as they went, "Oh what a lovely shop. Now Sarah you must show your room to me."

"But Mother…" Sarah started in protest looking back at James who stood holding her mother's bags.

"I insist!" Lady Philips said leading her away from James. Sighing Sarah led her mother to her room. Once inside her mother closed the door and spun on Sarah.

"What do you think you're doing? Announcing outside at a public port that you love someone let alone that lower class trash!" Lady Philips announced indignantly, "What happened to the young lady I sent here all those years ago! I knew letting you return to America was a poor decision! These Americans are animals! Do not forget what they did to your poor cousin Tom!"

"Mother." Sarah said bristling with anger, "I will never forget what happened to cousin Tom! I was there when he died! I saw it! And how dare you insult James like that! He is an educated well-mannered gentleman! His only flaw is he holds no wealth and I still am a proper lady!"

"How dare you talk to me with that tone young lady!" Lady Philips said in shock at her daughter talking back and not being obedient and obeying, "Clearly this American is not good for you. We must leave at once!"

"No Mother I will not." Sarah said fire in her eyes, "This is my home. America is my home. Dr. Franklin, Moses and Henri are my home. James is my home."

"Sarah stop this at once! England is your home! Always has been, always will be! And I don't want to hear another word about it. Nor do I want to hear of your supposed love for this lower class trash." Lady Philips said glaring at Sarah.

"No it isn't!" Sarah exclaimed, "I love James and I refuse to leave!" Faster than Sarah could comprehend Lady Philips' hand came in contact with Sarah's cheek in a loud smack.

"You will leave this place and this boy even if I have to drag you to the docks myself!" Lady Philips as Sarah held her hand to her cheek in shock at being hit. James burst through the door his eyes seething with anger directed at Lady Philips.

"Lady Philips." He said with a fake polite grin on his face, "Moses would like you to go tell him where to put your bags."

"You piece of filth!" Lady Philips said turning her anger to him, "You were eavesdropping on our conversation!"

"It's not considered eavesdropping when you are yelling for all of Philadelphia to hear." James said through clenched teeth still glaring at Lady Philips, "Now go tell Moses where you want your bags!"

"And leave you alone with my daughter!" Lady Philips said in shock at the idea, "I think not!"

"Sarah and I have been left alone many a time. I doubt this time will be any different." James said trying not to roll his eyes.

"You and Sarah have been left un-chaperoned!" Lady Philips said clutching her hand to her chest in horror, "All the more reason for me to stay."

"Just go give Moses help with your bags before I do something I regret." James said clenching his fists and walking toward her, "Such as kicking you out of this house."

"You wouldn't dare!" Lady Philips said

"Try me!" James growled stepping closer only to stop because Sarah walked forward and placed a hand on his chest. James eyes dropped to her his eyes full of concern, especially at sight of her already red cheek where her mother had slapped her. James wanted to kick Lady Philips out of the room and just hold Sarah tight. He wanted her to disappear so he could comfort Sarah and make sure she was alright. Sarah looked up at James her eyes teary but refusing to let them lose, which just made James' heart throb even more and his anger toward Lady Philips grow. He lifted his hand to cup Sarah's cheek but was interrupted by Lady Philips exclaiming, "Sarah talk some sense into your _friend_! Remind him who I am and how much power I have!" Lady Philips said putting a mocking tone on the word friend. Once again James' attention turned to Lady Philips but he put a protective arm around Sarah's waist before confronting Lady Philips.

"I know who you are!" James said anger once again burning in his eyes, "You are the mother of the woman I love. The very mother she always talks about with such high regard! But who just hit her and is denying her daughter her own free will."

"How dare you!" Lady Philips said turning her attention to the back of Sarah's head since Sarah still had it buried in James' chest, "Do you hear him! He is a mad man! How can you love him! Tell him to leave at once!"

"Mother." Sarah said in a very serious voice lifting her head off James' chest and turning to face her with James' arm still around her waist, "Go help Moses with your bags."

"Sarah!" Lady Philips said surprised and Sarah lifted her face to meet her mother's eyes, her own showing rage.

"Mother I asked you politely but I have lost all patients. Leave this room at once. You have not only insulted me but also this country I call home and the man I love and plan to spend the rest of my live with!" She said staring her mother down.

Lady Philips gasped, "Sarah! You can not mean…surely your not."

"Not what Mother." Sarah said mockingly, "Engaged? No but I am leaving tomorrow for New Your with James to our new print shop. To our future."

"Now Sarah!" Lady Philips said stepping toward Sarah only to have James push her behind him and stand between them glaring Lady Philips down.

"She said leave." James said sternly

Lady Philips glared back before turning toward the door, "This conversation is not over yet." She said before leaving the room. Once she left James turned worry and concern apparent on his face lifting his hand to Sarah's still red cheek.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked lightly brushing his hand on it and Sarah burst into tears.

"Oh Sarah!" James exclaimed standing up, "Does it hurt that much! Do you need me to get something." Sarah did not say anything just grabbed his sleeve still crying while shaking her head.

"No just hold me." She finally said looking up teary eye, "Please." James collapsed onto his knees in front of her taking her face in his hands.

"You don't even have to ask for that my dearest Sarah. I will do anything to make you feel better, feel safe, feel loved. I will do anything for you." He said looking into her tear filled eyes and kissing her forehead. He then stood and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and began to rock back and forth murmuring comforting words.

"I-i-i-i-I don't know what to do." Sarah confessed stuttering, "Mother won't listen let alone give you a chance. I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to burden Mother."

"Sh-sh-sh." James said rubbing her back comfortingly, "You didn't do anything wrong. IF anyone is in the wrong it is her for not listening to her daughter." Sarah pulled away her green eyes looking into James' blue tears still streaming down her face, "B-b-b-but James what are we going to do! We are suppose to leave for New York tomorrow, but with Mother here..."

"Don't worry." James said using his thumb to brush her tears away while being cautious of her still red cheek, "We already told her our plan and this is America. You are free to make your own choices. So we will still leave tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." Sarah said nodding her head. James leaned forward lightly brushing his lips on Sarah's still red cheek, "I love you" he murmured into her skin.

"I love you too." Sarah said closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of James' arms around her keeping her safe. James leaned back looking her in the eye, "If she ever hits you again I swear…" James said only to be silenced by Sarah giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know." She said smiling, "My brave knight." James smiled and turned to leave.

"I had best leave before your mother returns plus I need to finish loading our stuff so we can leave." He said walking toward the door before turning around, "Will you be okay?"

Sarah nodded and said; "I'll see you tomorrow." James smiled and left.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading! Will work on updating soon.

~Purplepanda2


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this has taken me so long to update but here are the next few chapters. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for taking forever to update and that you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

Later that night:

It had been a tense night. Sarah's mother had been cold to James, well everyone but mostly James. Sarah was glad the day was over and couldn't wait for tomorrow and her start at a new life with James. Smiling Sarah climbed into her bed blowing out her candle. She had only been asleep a few minutes when she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see her mother standing there in her traveling cloak.

"Come on Sarah we have a boat to catch." She was saying. Sarah attempted to shake the sleep from her head by rubbing her eyes. "What ship?"

"The one taking us to England." Her mother said pulling her out of her bed. Sarah was suddenly awake and pulled her hand from her mother's. "No!" She yelled only to have her mother clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Do you want to wake the whole house?" She said glaring at Sarah while Sarah nodded her head vigorously, "Now listen here. You will come easy and quiet and there will be no need for these men I've hired…just in case." Sarah looked over her mother's shoulder and saw two British soldiers. Her mother removed her hand and Sarah began to yell, "HELP! JAMES! HELP!"

SMACK! Sarah's mother smacked her and glared down at her, "No look what you've done." She said, "Oh well." She pulled out a rag to gag Sarah and rope to tie her hands together but Sarah struggled and her mother found the efforts worthless.

"Come here and help me!" She yelled to one of the men and he stepped forward grabbing Sarah's hands so Sarah's mother could tie them. Once firmly tied and he pulled Sarah off the door and shoved her toward the door. Just then James arrived panting into the door way.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short but I felt this was a good place to leave off. I hope you enjoyed it and don't hate me too much for not updating in forever. I will work on updating sooner.

~Purplepanda2


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise! I'm not going to just leave you stranded and unhappy with that terribly short chapter after taking forever to update. That would be very mean. Anyway here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

James Point of View:

James had just been about to close his eyes to get some rest from an evening with Sarah's mother when he heard commotion. Confused he sat up and began to listen more intently. He had been sure he'd heard Sarah but now the house was dead quiet. Shrugging he went to lie back down when he heard Sarah yell, "HELP! JAMES! HELP!" He was out of his bed in a flash. Of course his room was far away from hers, but that didn't stop James from running as fast as he could. When he arrived he was panting and the door was already open. In the room stood two British soldiers, Mrs. Philips and Sarah with her hands tied. Before he could react Mrs. Philips told the man not holding Sarah, "Deal with him please."

Suddenly the man ran at James. James ducked out of the way of the attack and stood up only to have the man swing blows at him. James did his best deflecting the blows watching helplessly as Lady Philips and the other man left dragging Sarah with them. He could see Sarah was struggling but the man was so much stronger than her. James attempted to run to Sarah's aid when the other man rammed him into a wall knocking James off his feet. Slightly dazed James barley ducked the punch aimed at his head and when he looked back up Sarah was gone.

Fear and agony rose in James along with anger. _How dare this man keep me from Sarah! How dare Mrs. Philips take Sarah from me!_ He thought angrily. Anger clouding his judgment James began to throw a few swings. Satisfaction arose as some of his punched hit home. James was gaining the upper hand when the man was suddenly pulled back. Confused James looked up to see Moses holding the man back. Anger returned and James yelled, "Where have you been! I needed your help! Now Sarah's…" He left off and then exclaimed in fear, "SARAH!" He began to run out of the house not giving Moses enough time to stutter a word.

James tore through the streets not caring he was in his nightshirt or that he looked crazed. Without Sarah he was crazed. As he ran he thought of all the possible places they could be and finally it came to him. _The docks! Of course! Mrs. Philips wants to take Sarah back to England! Not if I have any say in the matter though! I'm not letting Sarah be stolen from me.  
_

* * *

Will he get there in time? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will work hard on getting the next one out soon.

~Purplepanda2


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah's Point of View:

Sarah was kicking and struggling the whole way as they made their way through the streets. Annoyed Lady Philips turned around and exclaimed, "Will you stop struggling and just come peacefully!" Sarah shook her head furiously allowing the ribbon holding her hair back to fall and flutter to the ground. "Fine." Lady Philips said glaring and urged them on. As they went Sarah struggled even more losing one sock and then the other. Finally they arrived at the boat and were boarding when suddenly they heard a voice yell, "SARAH!"

James' Point of View:

He ran down a street and came to a stop seeing a blue hair ribbon laying abandoned. He could tell right away that it was Sarah's. Picking it up he kept going finding a socked and then another. Finally arriving at the docks to see them dragging the still struggling Sarah on board. He pumped his legs faster toward the ship yelling "Sarah!" as he went. The group turned and once again Lady Philips sent a man to deal with James taking the struggling Sarah herself. During the exchanged the gag on Sarah fell and at once she began to yell to James.

Surprise! Another chapter so soon! But don't think this is going to be a regular thing! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

James' Point of View:

"Help! James!" She said tears falling down her face, "I love you! Don't leave me! I only want you!" SMACK! The sound vibrated around the harbor from Lady Philips hand meeting Sarah's check. James blood began to boil upon hearing Sara's exclamation of pain and then whimpering. He ran up the plank pushing the soldier off the side as he went. Then he stood before Lady Philips and Sarah.

"How dare you hit Sarah." James said his voice trembling with anger.

"And how dare you approach me you street trash." Lady Philips said while Sarah remained silent having been gaged again but tears streamed from he eyes. Looking into those eyes James anger evaporated replaced with concern.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"She will be better once you're gone." Lady Philips said sneering. James anger returned and he stepped toward Lady Philips only to be held back by a strong hand on his shirt. He turned and saw the man he threw into the water standing there soaked and furious. The next thing James knew he was being tossed over the side of the ship. The cold water welcomed him and James struggled to reach the surface. When he finally broke to the surface the ship had already, in record time, lifted anchor and was sailing off. James desperate began to swim after it, but finding it pointless James swam back to the port to search for the next ship to England. He was going to get Sarah back.

Sarah's Point of View:

She watched in horror as James was flung overboard before being dragged into a cabin and locked in. All she cold do was suck up the journey to Europe and home James hadn't abandoned her.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And sadly even though it seems that I am on top of updating now don't get your hopes up. I probably will fall behind again.

~Purplepanda2


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I am so sorry I have taken forever to update this. I've been super busy and just neglected updating but don't worry I've finished this story and will be posting the whole story up tonight. Anyway I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

Days Later in England:

"Come on Sarah! Up and awake my dear! Lord Thompson is visiting and you must look your best." Lady Philips called through Sarah's bedroom door. Sarah heard her mothers retreating steps but made no move to get up. _What's the point?_ She thought. She wanted no on besides James and all she had to remember him by was her locket. Funny how it was suppose to remind her of her father like the first one but only held memories of James now. Deep down inside Sarah knew James was coming but it was hard waiting for him to rescue her. No, she wasn't thinking of abandoning him, it was just that she missed him so much. Sighing Sarah got up to get ready to meet Lord Thompson praying James was on his way.

Days Prior in America:

James rushed back to the shop running right pass Moses and Dr. Franklin heading to his room yelling back, "I'm going to England!" He began to pack a few days of clothes into a bag as Moses and Dr. Franklin watched from the door.

"My dear boy." Dr. Franklin said walking towards James, "What in heavens name do you mean?"

"They took her!" James said in distress, "Right from between my fingers! I have to get her back!"

"Now slow down James." Moses said, "Who took who?"

"Lady Philips took Sarah!" James yelled at the two; fear, anger and worry apparent in his eyes and voice.

"Is that so?" Dr. Franklin said taking a seat, "I think it would be best for you explain from the beginning."

"We don't have time for that!" James said angrily, "I need to get on the next ship to England."

"And what do you plan to do when you get there?" Dr. Franklin asked curiously, "You see my boy, you've never been to England and would be very lost. Not to mention being unable to locate Sarah and what good would that do. You see you have the heart to complete the task but not the mind."

"B-b-b-but…" James stammered but Moses cut him off, "No buts James. Dr. Franklin is right. How about you explain from the beginning so we understand what is going on." Sighing James retold the whole story to them. After he finished Dr. Franklin sat deep in thought before nodding.

"That is quite a problem. Okay we will head for England early tomorrow. You need your sleep if you want to be any help. No arguments get some sleep. We'll see you early in the morning." And wit that they left a worried but determined James. Letting out a yell of annoyance James feel into his bed and tried to get some sleep but all he saw was Sarah's face full of fear. True to his word Dr. Franklin and his group left for England the next morning, which revealed James.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter and once again I'm so sorry about taking forever to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.

~Purplepanda2


	8. Chapter 8

The next chapter, hope you enjoy this one also.

I don't own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

Days Later in England:

"What are we going sitting around." James said pacing, "Shouldn't we be looking for Sarah."

"We are." Moses said rolling his eyes, "Just because it isn't you personally looking for her doesn't mean we aren't looking for her."

"But why can't it be me!" James said in frustration as Dr. Franklin walked in followed by another gentleman James didn't recognize.

"Because you are going to be busy here." Said Dr. Franklin motioning to the other gentleman, "Now stand still so this man can take your measurements."

"Measurements?" James said in confusion as the man darted around him with a tape.

"Yes for new clothes." Dr. Franklin said.

"Why?" James said still confused.

"Because you are going to attack Lady Philips at her level." Dr. Franklin said shrugging.

"How so?" James said even more confused now.

"By learning how to be a gentleman and how to properly court a lady by English standards all while becoming the talk of London, by the time of the Summer Ball. Which is only the largest ball in London and is in 3 weeks." Dr. Franklin stated sending James a smirk, "I believe we have some work to get to."

Days Later with Sarah:

Sarah collapsed on her bed. The afternoon with…Lord Johnson was it? What ever his name was, the afternoon had been horrible. He had been a decent looking man but was oh so dull. They shared no similar interest. In fact when Sarah mentioned that she had written for a newspaper he had laughed! He laughed at her writing claiming it was no place for a lady to write. Sarah hoped never to see him ever again. And where was James? It had been almost three weeks now, everyday of which her mother had set her up with a suitor. Sarah thought she'd soon fake ill to avoid the next dull gent. A sharp rap on her door brought her back.

"What Mother?" Sarah mumbled.

"What do you mean what!" Lady Philips said angrily as she entered the room, "Every man you've been put with you've refused and shown little to no interest in, forget that colonist boy! You need to move forward! The Summer Ball is in a few days that I expect you back to yourself by then or so help me I'll pick a husband for you!" And having said all that she needed left the room with the door slamming shut behind her. Maybe James has forgotten me. Sarah thought Perhaps he has moved on. Not that Sarah could move on, James held her whole heart. Now she would try to sleep and hopefully with dreams of James because God she missed him.

* * *

Oh no! Will James be able to get to Sarah in time? Or will Ms. Philips force Sarah to marry a man she doesn't love?

~Purplepanda2


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter, hopefully James will find Sarah.

I don't own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

Day of The Ball: Sarah

Sarah took a look at herself in the mirror and had to admit she looked pretty good. She wore a gown of emerald green that matched her eyes with her hair down, falling to frame her face. If not for the occasion she would probably have been proud of how she looked. Instead she looked at her reflection with dread, knowing the next few hours were going to be difficult.

"Sarah!" Her mother called, "Hurry up the carriage is waiting!" Sighing Sarah headed downstairs. She hadn't heard from James since she had left and was in no mood for this party, but what her mother said went. She looked up upon hearing a gasp and saw her mother's eyes wide and hand over her mouth.

"Oh Sarah you're beautiful." She said before leading her to the carriage. Sarah did not say a word to her mother the whole trip instead blocking her out as she rattled on about appropriate suitors. Finally they arrived and a footman helped them out of their carriage. Lady Philips dragged Sarah into the hall before turning and saying, "Remember only go for the young men I mentioned earlier." and she left to gossip with her friends. Sarah looked around the hall feeling sick. She walked to the refreshments hoping to avoid most of her suitors but no luck. Soon Sarah found herself surrounded with no escape by eager young men. She felt a sharp tug no her wrist and found herself being dragged by her friend Elizabeth while she called back, "My apologizes but I'm going to steal her for a second." Never had Sarah been so grateful in her whole life, except for when James lived through his bullet wound.

"Thank you so much." Sarah said giving Elizabeth's arm a squeeze, "I was afraid I would suffocate!"

"I could tell." Elizabeth said smiling back, "So tell me what happened in America? Did you meet anyone?"

Sarah blushed and said, "It's amazing and maybe. Why?"

"Well your mother would never suddenly be forcing suitors on you unless you'd fallen for a Yankee." Elizabeth said winking, "So what's he like?"

"Oh he was so annoying at first, but now he's really sweet and caring. Plus he said he loves me too." Sarah said smiling.

"That's great! Which reminds me there's a young man here from America. Your Yankee doesn't by any chance have blond hair and blue eyes does he?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually he does." Sarah said picturing James or at least trying to, she hadn't seen him in such a long time, "Why?"

"Well Dr. Franklin has come with a young man by the name of James Hiller." Elizabeth said causing Sarah to stop breathing, "In fact here he comes now." Sarah spun around and soon found herself looking into James blue eyes. He was wearing a fancy blue suit but all Sarah could see was his blue eyes that never left hers. The next thing she knew he stood in front of her.

"James." She muttered.

* * *

Small reference to my previous story Last Moments and "YAH" James and Sarah are reunited!

~Purplepanda2


	10. Chapter 10

How will Sarah react at seeing James after all this time?

I don't own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

James' Point of View:

James eyes stayed glued on the entrance waiting for Sarah to arrive. He had gone through tons of terrible lessons on manners instead of being out looking for her and he missed her like crazy. He felt very uncomfortable amongst these wealthy loyalists, but he was doing this for Sarah and he would do anything for Sarah. He had hardly been paying attention to the conversation going but as soon as Sarah came into the room everything around him blurred. She looked amazing and boy had he missed her. He quickly excused himself and was making his way towards her when suddenly all these young handsome men surrounded her.

Jealously stirred in James stomach as he watched the lads talk to Sarah. If this was America he would have marched right over there and taken her in his arms and pronounced her his, proper or not. But this was England and not his home playing field so he stood on the sidelines waiting for the perfect opportunity while trying not to think of punching all of the boys' faces in. Finally Sarah was dragged away by another young lady. Not wanting to waste the opportunity James began to make his way over to her. Suddenly Sarah turned to face him and once more the world blurred. All he could see was her lovely green eyes. He heard her mutter, "James." When he finally stopped in front of her. All he wanted to do was scoop her into his arms and kiss her, but this was England so he had to act his part.

"Sarah Philips." He said bowing formally. When he stood he saw surprise written in Sarah's eyes causing her to falter before politely curtsying and saying, "James Hiller."

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to dance with me, Lady Philips." James said looking into her green eyes.

"Oh please call me Sarah, Lady Philips is my mother." Sarah said smiling, "And I would be delighted to dance with you Mr. Hiller." She held up her hand, which James gladly took, and he led her to the dance flood. The two began to waltz and James said, "You look beautiful Sarah." Causing Sarah to blush and say, "You don't look so back yourself Mr. Hiller."

"Oh come on Sarah," James said rolling his eyes, "you can call me James now."

"True." Sarah said smiling, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"It's Dr. Franklin's idea." James said, "Well besides coming to get you, that was mine. He's was the one who got us passage tickets and has been giving me proper lessons on being a gentleman. What do you think to the results?"

"Quite amazing." Sarah said looking James up and down, "You look like you've been a gentleman your whole life."

"Thank you." James said smirking, "Though truthfully I enjoyed your lessons much better." Reminding them both of the lessons Sarah tried to give James before her Mother arrived, but was having difficulty with James constantly kissing her.

"And gone is the gentleman I just had." Sarah said lightly blushing. The two danced in silence just staring into each other's eyes when Sarah leaned forward resting her head on James' shoulder, not caring how improper it was.

"I missed you." She said. James leaned forward and muttered, "I missed you too." into her hair. They slowed to a sway and James asked, "Want to go walk in the garden." Sarah nodded against his shoulder and he led them outside. Once outside they began to walk together in a comforting quiet, just happy to have each other near. They reached a fountain in the middle of the garden and James turned to Sarah.

"I've missed you like crazy since you left." He said reaching forward and brushing away a strand of hair letting his hand drift onto her cheek. Sarah nuzzled her cheek into his palm closing her eyes.

"I missed you too." She said then opened her eyes to revel tears, "I thought you weren't coming."

"Shush Sarah." James said putting both hands on her cheeks to whip the tears away, "I would never leave you. I love you, so much."

"I-i-i-I know." Sarah stuttered as more tears fell, "I-i-i-i-i-I was just so lonely."

"Sarah" James said sternly looking her in the eyes then he leaned forward and began to kiss up he tears stopping after each peck to say a word, "I. Would. Never. Leave. You. I. Would. Search. For. You. Forever. I. Love. You." Then he softly kissed her on the mouth, before quickly pulling away not wanting to get out of control. They stood there staring into each other's eyes. James was softly stroking her cheek and Sarah's eyes were still glossy but there were not more tears. Both had small content smiles on their faces and wished for the moment to never end, but of course it had to.

"Sarah!" They heard Lady Philips call from a distance causing both to start. Sarah sighed in disappointment while James groaned in anger.

"Why couldn't she have waited a few moments." Sarah said leaning her head on his shoulder, "I didn't want the moment to end."

"I agree." James said into her hair pulling her close to his chest. He then pulled up her chin and gave her a quick kiss, "We have to go."

"I don't want to." Sarah said frowning.

"I don't either, but we have to." James said unweaving his arms from her waist and taking her hand to lead her back to the hall. Lady Philips was standing at the door of the hall and was first to see them.

"Sarah where have you been!" Lady Philips said stalking towards them then froze, "What is he doing here!"

"I was invited Lady Philips." James said, "It is rude to talk about someone right in front of them. You of all people should know that."

"Well I'm story Mr." Lady Philips said sounding put off.

"Hiller. James Hiller." He said offering his hand, "Your daughter and I were just touring the garden. It is such a beautiful garden compared to those in America." Lady Philips looked at his hand and scoffed, "Sure you were just looking at the garden. May I remind you that Sarah is a lady of privilege unlike you and being around people like you will ruin her!" James stepped forward but Sarah pulled him back having herself step forward.

"Mother I have told you once but now I'll tell you again and I will keep telling you that I don't care what people think. I love James and that's all I care about. So you had best talk politely to him. I will be returning to America with him, with or without your blessing." James smiled at her and gave he hand a squeeze while Lady Philips started…clapping? Confused the two stared at her.

"Congratulations you've passed." She said giving Sarah a tearful smile, "You kept talking about this young man in your letters that it didn't take me long to figure out your true feelings for each other. So I came to test you. I came to America under the pretense to find Sarah a husband to get a rile out of you. I then observed your interactions and saw that you both did care for each other. James just so you known I have never hit Sarah except those two times and I don't plan to ever again. I just needed to see how you felt about her. Once I saw you really cared about her I need to see if you still had feelings even being separated and if you would come back for her. Which you did and you worked your hardest to become acceptable in my eyes even though you didn't have to. All I need to know was that you two loved each other, which you clearly do. You have my blessing."

"We do!" Sarah said incredulously looking shocked and happy, "I'm so happy b-b-because I don't think I could be happy without your blessing." She began to tear up and James put his arms around her waist hugging her from behind whispering comforting words to her. When Sarah finally calmed down James looked up and smiled at Lady Philips and said, "Thank you so much for your blessing you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh trust me I do know." Lady Philips said smiling, "What I don't understand is why your still here? Usually this is where Romeo sweeps Juliet off her feet and steals her away."

"True." James said moving his arms from Sarah's waist to linking their arms, "But I believe the proper thing to do is take our leave from this ball and then steal away into the night, right Sarah?"

"Yes James, but that way is no fun and takes longer." She said as James led her back into the hall with Lady Philips chuckling behind them.

"Fun?" James said increduasly, "Now we can't have any of that!" Sarah gave his arm a light shake and the two of them took their leave.

* * *

What is this? Lady Philips was testing them this whole time? What? Surprise!

~Purplepanda2


	11. Chapter 11

So Lady Philip's gave them her blessing...now what?

I don't own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

"So do you wish to stay with Dr. Franklin or with your mother?" James asked as they walked toward their carriage.

"I want to stay with you James, forever." Sarah said looking deep into James' eyes. James took a step back and was unable to resist swooping down for a quick kiss.

"That's a little preview of what's to come." James said smirking, "and I think I can arrange for you to stay with me forever. All we need is a priest and for you to say I do." Sarah looked up her eyes sparkling with joy, "Did you just propose to me? You wish to marry me!"

"Yes Sarah I want to marry you." James said smiling, "So will you Sarah Philips marry me, James Hiller? I don't have a ring yet but that can be arranged just please say yes."

"Of course I will." Sarah said jumping into his arms, "And you already gave me a ring." She said pointing to her locked, "I don't need another."

"True." James said still smiling, "I was planning on asking you after I'd established myself in New York. So I could prove to you and myself that I could support our family, but when your mother came it made me realize how quickly you could be stolen away from me. I never what that to happen again so I'm not going to let you wait till we're ready. I hope you don't mind but I want the wedding in America." Sarah stood there in silence staring up at him in awe.

"Sarah, say something." James said his smile melting off his face being replaced with a look of worry.

"Family." Sarah said slowly, "You want a family."

"Yes of course I want a family. Isn't that what you want." James asked confused.

"As in children." Sarah said her eyes tearing up, "You want children."

"Yes Sarah, but by God what's the matter." James said getting to his knees to better see her face, "If you don't want children we don't have to have any, but could we at least have a dog?"

"That's not it James." Sarah said smiling, "I've always wanted a family and children. It's just most men only want an heir and don't care for their children."

"Oh Sarah." James said cupping her face with his hands, "I don't care for an heir a girl would be amazing and I will love all our children as much as I love you." Sarah smiled and leaned close giving James a quick peck and murmuring, "I love you."

"I love you too," James said "But can we please get into the carriage?" Sarah giggled and nodded and they climbed into the carriage enjoying the quiet ride back to Dr. Franklin's house.

* * *

They are going to get married! Aw!

~Purplepanda2


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

The Next Day:

Lady Philips, Sarah, James and Moses all boarded a ship back to America with Lady Philips talking non-stop about wedding preparations and Sarah and James sneaking off for a few moments in private. When they arrived Lady Philips was constantly steeling Sarah for wedding planning while Moses ad James left for New York to get his news shop up and running. Being away from each other was maddening and even each other's letters were not enough! It was planned that they would not see each other until the wedding, but James couldn't bear to wait that long and snuck out for a surprise visit. He rode his horse at an amazing pace reaching Philadelphia in record time. It was late I the night and James knew everyone was in bed so he snuck in. He avoided all the squeaky panels of the floor making his way to Sarah's room. He quietly opened her door and walked to Sarah's bed. The sight he was saw that of an angel. The moonlight shone on Sarah's face making her look more beautiful especially with her red hair framing her face. Unable to stop himself James soon found himself reaching out and stroking Sarah's cheek. Sarah's face scrunched at the touch and her eyes slowly opened. She started at James blinking a few times.

"I must be dreaming." She muttered causing James to smile.

"No my love, you aren't." He said taking her hand and kissing her knuckle, "I'm here and God how I've missed you." Sarah smiled and sat up taking his face in bother her hands and planting her lips on his in a soft kiss.

"I've missed you too," Sarah, said, "I can't wait until we are married because then we'll be together always." James leaned forward so their foreheads were toughing, "I agree, but only I can't wait because then you'll be mine."

Sarah smiled and said giggling, "But I'm already yours."

"I need to mark my claim on you so other men know you're mine." James said growling. Sarah chuckled, "Does that mean that you won't be randomly kissing me whenever a boy looks my way?"

"Oh no trust me that will still happen," James said kissing her, "One for good measure and two because I can't keep my hands off you."

"Just so long as I get my random kisses," Sarah said smiling but it slowly melted off replaced by a frown, "When are you going to leave?"

"In the morning." James said, "Why?"

"Good because I'm tired." Sarah said yawning and moving over patting the bed next to her, "So you can climb in and hold me as I sleep like you did that night of the terrible storm, right?" James smiled and pulled Sarah into his arms, "Of course I can, sleep tight." And with that they both fell asleep. Sarah woke the next morning to an empty bedside and a note, which said:

_Good morning Sunshine. I had to leave so I could get back before Moses wakes, but I wish I didn't have to. I could stay in bed with you in my arms forever and be content. You are so beautiful when you sleep. I was going to wake you to tell you I was leaving, but you were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't. I can't wait to see you again. Being away from you kills me. I love you ad I'll see you in a few days. ~James_

Sarah smiled glad to know it had not all been a dream and was in a good mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

You all are invited to their wedding!

~Purplepanda2


	13. Chapter 13

Wedding time! I hope you are all dressed nice.

I don't own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

Night Before the Wedding:

It had been almost a week since James has snuck out to see Sarah and despite being in Philadelphia again he still couldn't see her. Some silly old wives tale about seeing the bride on her wedding night being bad luck. Frankly he could care less, all he wanted was to see Sarah. So once again he found himself sneaking into Dr. Franklin's print shop and standing in front of Sarah's door. He was about to enter when he remembered he couldn't "see" her, so he knocked.

"Who is it?" Sarah's sleepy voiced called out.

"It's me." He whispered back. He heard a noise from behind the door then Sarah whispered reply from the other side, "What is God's name are you doing here! Don't you know what tomorrow is?"

"How could I forget." James said grinning, "It's the day I legally claim you, the most beautiful lady in the whole world, as mine."

"So shush James," He heard Sarah mutterer and knew she was blushing, "I'm serious here."

"As am I." James said solemnly, "I've missed you and couldn't wait another second of not seeing you."

"I've missed you too James." He heard her reply, "But I am tired and need my rest, as do you. If I do not get rest I will look like a mess tomorrow."

"I could care less." James said, "I would still marry you, but I understand you may go to sleep. I will stay here thought because I cannot stand another second away from you."

"Okay James." He heard her say knowing she was smiling, "Goodnight."

"Night Sarah," James said leaning against her door and was found there the next morning by Dr. Franklin. Chuckling Dr. Franklin nudged James with his shoe, "Get up sleepy it's your wedding day." James woke blinking his eyes before jumping to his feet grinning, "That's right." He said then began to walk down the hall, "Well I best get ready." Dr. Franklin shook his head as he watched the young boy run off.

Later:

James stood anxiously by the alter in his best royal blue suit. He kept taking his hat off and juggling it between his hands before putting it back on. Most of the guest has arrived. He saw Abigail and John Adams with their family, Henri and Lafayette, Moses, Dr. Franklin and even George Washington himself! Most of the guests were friends they had made through reporting seeing how James' family died in a fire and Sarah's was mostly in England. Suddenly the music started and everyone stood. James head snapped to the back of the church ad the sight he saw stole the breath right from him. There stood the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. She was wearing a white gown, her hair down framing her face and then her eyes meet his and very slowly, almost as if time itself had slowed, made her way down the aisle.

Sarah gripped her bouquet and father's arm like they were her anchors to Earth as she slowly made her way to James, her eyes never leaving his. Suddenly she stood right in front of him. James looked so happy, his eyes twinkling with joy. Sarah gave him a smile and took his hands, still looking into his eyes as the priest began to ramble. She almost missed her "I do's", but James almost did too. Finally they heard the priest say, "You may…" but that's all he got out as James swooped in kissing her like his life depended on it, and she retaliated just as strongly. When they pulled back they both laughed and James leaned forward again, giving her a quick kiss before leading her out of the church.

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can have you all to myself." James whispered causing Sarah to blush. The after party was mostly conversation and when James finally had had enough he took Sarah and announced they were leaving. He then led her to a waiting carriage and put a blindfold on her.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked but James just chuckled. When the carriage came to a stop James helped Sarah out then stood behind her.

"Welcome home." He whispered into her ear removing the blindfold. Sarah stared in awe for a moment before James lifted her off her feet and carried her inside the shop to start their new life…together.

* * *

There you go guys! It's completed! Sorry it took forever but I finished it. I hope you enjoyed it.

~Purplepanda2


End file.
